powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trey Davis
Just talk to me Fictional Energy Manipulation Fantasy Connecting is a sub-power of Fantasy Manipulation, which is a variation of Fiction Manipulation. Dante's Inferno is a work of fiction. Thus, the fire that is generated from it would be born from fiction. If you can think of another example, go ahead and list one. If you don't like the example, remove it. It is your page. Your article was already in need of work. Kusarigama (talk) 01:18, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Anais is the first one I could think of. If you would like another user, you could actually look around yourself. It is your article. Kusarigama (talk) 01:29, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Please learn to create page the right way, especially infoboxes have to be completely redone. Try doing that in Source (button on top left), it shows everything in text. And please use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:49, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Point about any form of generation/creation is that that is the only thing it does. At best you can control how much you get and what direction it goes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:04, August 29, 2019 (UTC) What... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Nope. Create, point and fire are only options. Otherwise it's manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:00, August 30, 2019 (UTC) N If you mean shaping the created thing during the creation, in this case even if it was programmed to act certain way after being created, that'd be right. But Manipulation means you can control/shape whatever the power is about, in this case it'd include after the creation. And if you add that, it goes right to manipulation instead of creation. Check the pages you're thinking and see if they have generation/creation powers connected to them. Those would work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:27, August 30, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Check the pages you're thinking and see if they have generation/creation powers connected to them. Those would work." --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:39, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Please don't change the limitation of Fictional Material Generation. Its already accurate the way it is.SageM (talk) 00:17, August 31, 2019 (UTC)SageM About Omnipotence Hi bro So after some research here and there you can be Omnipotence, hell there are many almighty powers can let you have Omnipotence power. you can be Omnipotence in your own omniverse. like many users listed in this wiki every Omnipotent being is Omnipotent in his own omniverse. Please leave a signature so I can respond back properlyTrey Davis (talk) 01:18, September 21, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry, I forget to add my signature, it's me ExMachina. DeuzExMachina (talk) 02:43, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Great my view on Omnipotence really should be around the wiki like it? https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Trey_Davis/The_Power_of_Almighty_Powers. Trey Davis (talk) 02:47, September 23, 2019 (UTC) The applications for Reality Rejection are already accurate. So your edits are unnecessary. Besides you have a bad habit of changing things that are already perfect or valid. I am not scolding you for all of your edits. Just the ones that are changing things that are already in the right place or unnecessary or inaccurate to the definition of the powers. There is nothing further that you need to add to Reality Rejection, as the existing applications and associations pretty much cover just about all aspects of the power. I only undo your edits when you change something that doesn't require it.SageM (talk) 18:35, November 1, 2019 (UTC)SageM Supreme Voice is an Omnipotent Power. Its far beyond the scope of Muting's ability to stop or be weak too. So Muting is not a limitation.SageM (talk) 23:09, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM You only get blocked if you continually violate the wikia rules or if your exceedingly rude too or threaten others about something. Otherwise your fine.SageM (talk) 00:27, November 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM This is essentially the same argument I had earlier about Momo's quirk on the Creation page. Don't remove Kaminari again please, it doesn't matter what you think. Even if he has to use his Gear to control the electricity, he is is still controlling it regardless. Which means he still fits the basic definition of the power at its core. If you get so bogged down on schematics, then we might as well remove every single character from My Hero Academia, because none of them actually fit the definitions of the power when you look closely enough at them. So there is no point in bringing up the argument again. Kaminari stays. Please stop asking to remove him.SageM (talk) 17:59, November 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Basic means of controlling the electricity are unimportant. As long as he is controlling it in some fashion (even if he requires equipment to do so) he is still a user overall If he was unable to control it even with the equipment, only then would he no longer be considered a valid user. Which means he that your edit was basically removing a valid user.SageM (talk) 18:52, November 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Trey Davis I simply wanted to say, I LOVE your Meta Paradox page, why didn't you publish it as an official superpower? (Nyx Official Account (talk) 10:37, December 27, 2019 (UTC))